Ven, vuelve, quiéreme
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Takimi, Koukari, Taiora. Drabbles. Cosas que queremos decir y a veces callamos, otras las soltamos sin pensar. El amor nos cambia. [Para Hikari Blossom por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para el cumpleaños de _Hikari Blossom_, _¡felicidades!_

Lo del género es más por la estructura extraña que otra cosa, no sabía bien cómo catalogarlo.

* * *

**Ven. Vuelve. Quiéreme**

* * *

_~ Koushiro ~_

Hikari. Mi querida Hikari. Hay muchas cosas que nunca te he dicho. Como que mi sonido favorito son tus nudillos llamando a mi puerta. Si pudiera pedir un deseo sería que cada día se repitiera.

Ven. Apóyate en mi mesa. Espera un momento a que acabe de arreglar este programa. Sé que siempre te pido que seas paciente aunque no hace falta, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Ven. Mira mi fondo de pantalla. Es una de las fotografías que tenemos juntos. No soy demasiado fotogénico pero la verdad es que me encanta, porque tu sonrisa es muy natural.

Vuelve. No me digas adiós. Por mucho que llegue la noche mis ganas de estar contigo no se acaban. Con nuestros silencios cómodos, el roce de nuestras manos y los sentimientos sin confesar.

Vuelve. Quédate un poco más. Sé que en cuanto te vayas querré correr tras de ti. Soy demasiado tímido como para hacerlo, y tú demasiado buena como para dejarme arrepentirme de tener miedo.

Mírame. Clava tu mirada sincera en mí. Ve más allá de las barreras que cada vez son más endebles, entiende todas las palabras que callo.

Mírame. Como yo a ti. A veces no consigo hacer otra cosa que observarte, intentando comprender cómo puedes fascinarme de esta manera.

Quiéreme. Tanto como yo a ti. Da por mí los pasos que no me atrevo a avanzar. Haz que nuestros dedos se entrelacen y mi corazón se acelere una vez más.

Hikari. Mi querida Hikari. Gracias por soportar mi escasez de palabras y de expresión de sentimientos. Tal vez mañana me atreva a besar tu mejilla.

_~ Sora ~_

Taichi. Mi querido Taichi. Eres un estúpido, siempre te lo digo, pero eres mí estúpido. Supongo que me lo has pegado un poco y por ello te robé ese beso.

Ven. Habla conmigo. No es normal que te quedes callado. No puedo soportar que me hayas rehuido todos estos días, como si no fuera más que una chica cualquiera.

Ven. Olvídate de todo. Perdona los años en que me empeñé en que no fuéramos nada más. No me digas que solo somos amigos, sé que entre nosotros siempre ha habido muchas cosas que no puedo explicar.

Vuelve. No puedes irte. Recuerda el principio de todo. Yo no consigo sacar de mi cabeza las tardes compartidas en el parque con un balón entre los pies.

Vuelve. No tengas miedo. Te prometo que esta vez será diferente. El error que cometí al elegir a otro conseguiré enmendarlo, el único problema fue siempre que no me atrevía a perderte si salía mal.

Escucha. Entiende mis palabras. Tú siempre preferiste a la que solía ser, conseguías sacar de mí todo lo que intentaba guardar por el qué dirán.

Escucha. Oye mi llanto. No podré soportar estar sin ti, me he acostumbrado a tus despistes sin mala intención y tus muestras de cariño.

Quiéreme. Tanto como yo a ti. Sigue secando mis lágrimas como lo haces ahora mismo. Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en comprender que eres tú a quien quiero en mi vida.

Taichi. Mi querido Taichi. Gracias por pelear siempre contra mi mal humor y mi negación. Bésame una vez más, prometo que no volveré a dejarte escapar.

_~ Mimi ~_

Takeru. Mi querido Takeru. No sabes lo que me gustaría alargar estos momentos para siempre. Puede que suela ser inquieta, pero cuando estamos abrazados no tengo ganas más que de parar el tiempo.

Ven. Túmbate a mi lado. Miremos juntos las paredes rosas de mi habitación. Sé que no es muy divertido, pero solo quiero una excusa para poder rozar tu piel mientras te cuento tonterías.

Ven. Siéntate en esta silla. Escuchemos juntos las gotas de agua caer. Puede que la lluvia no esconda muchos secretos, pero me gusta intentar adivinar lo que piensas cuando estás callado.

Vuelve. Cierra la puerta. No escribas nada hoy. Podemos pasarnos el día viendo viejas películas de amor en las que todos lloran demasiado y reírnos porque no nos sentimos identificados.

Vuelve. No te metas en la ducha. Espera a que te prepare el desayuno. Comamos fruta y bebamos zumo recién hecho antes de que el sol salga.

Duerme. Necesitas descansar. Hemos pasado la noche entera despiertos. Más tarde te despertaré para que retomemos nuestros juegos.

Duerme. Sueña conmigo. En mis sueños siempre apareces. Mientras descansas te observaré en silencio, contando los latidos de tu corazón e imaginándote con otro corte de pelo.

Quiéreme. Tanto como yo a ti. Pasemos los días sin necesitar nada más que vernos sonreír, seamos felices sin habérnoslo propuesto. No importa que nadie más lo entienda.

Takeru. Mi querido Takeru. Gracias por hacerme mejor persona y por aguantar mis caprichos. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

.

* * *

Quería probar algo diferente, el drabble Takimi lo tenía escrito hace mucho para tu cumpleaños y como me sabía a poco agregué los de las otras parejas. Espero que te guste este pequeño detalle tocaya. ¡Y que cumplas muchos más! :)


End file.
